Aoi Bara
by SionFujimori
Summary: '-Son tonterías... Es imposible que existan los Vampiros, por Kami, y ni me interesa–' Porque los ideales no siempre pueden ser los verdaderos, y Midorikawa se dará cuenta de eso de una manera claramente extraña.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo:**__**Comienzo**_

''_Cuenta la leyenda, que hace unos 200 años atrás había un castillo, pero no cualquiera, se decía que en ese lugar era único porque florecían en una gran cantidad rosas azules, de gran tamaño y con un aroma especialmente embriagador, y que en él terreno vivía un joven, que fue encerrado por los deseos de los aldeanos alarmados por las supersticiones que creían que aquel chico era un ser de la oscuridad, un alma corrompida por el mal, un vampiro, gracias a la repentina muerte de sus padres y hermanos de forma misteriosa._

_Luego de todos los maltratos y torturas recibidas, fue encerrado en el calabozo el castillo, y desde ese entonces todo fue paz, hasta los varios meses en que los aldeanos más cercanos a aquel lugar escuchaban una voz cantando, algunos juraron encontrarse con la figura de una persona tomar una extraña rosa azul en sus manos._

_Desde entonces, cada vez más interesados en esos sucesos, comenzaron a investigar, tomando la arriesgada elección de introducirse en dicho castillo, pero luego de semanas sin aparecer, sus familiares ya asustados buscaron en los alrededores del castillo, y llegaron a un bosque frondoso, casi solitario, donde se visualizaron los cuerpos ya muertos de los hombres._

_Fueron examinados y dieron con la conclusión de que ellos, además de poseer torceduras en los omóplatos y gran parte del Tórax, tenían muy poca cantidad de sangre, siendo esa su causa de muerte. El pueblo horrorizado, se traslado a otros terrenos, y los pocos valientes que se quedaron, ya sea por no querer abandonar sus viviendas u otros motivos especiales._

_Ya pasado un siglo desde los acontecimientos, un hombre de fortuna compro dicha propiedad, contemplo su mayor misterio, las Rosas Azules, investigo cada detalle de la historia, e impactado por eso, pensó en que podía hacer con ese hermoso lugar, y ya después de una década, fundo el Internado Tamash__ī, que al paso de los años fue haciéndose más famoso por el publico adinerado, hasta que después se le fue dando la oportunidad a los de clases mas bajas, que recibían una beca para la institución. _

_Se dice entre los alumnos que si alguna vez una persona llama la atención del alma que habitaba ahí, dejara una rosa azul y, tras eso, desaparecerá, corre los rumores que es que el alma se lleva a dicho humano, otros, piensan que desaparece por casualidades._

_Todo, al final, sigue siendo un misterio''_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

–¿Tu que crees, Midorikawa?– Vocifero un peliazul luego de haber leído la historia por el computador del mencionado, soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar el casi inaudible bostezo del peliverde.

Se recostó boca abajo en la cama, mientras analizaba aburrido lo narrado -¿Qué yo creo?- Suspiro apoyando su cabeza en la suave almohada –Son tonterías... Es _imposible_ que existan los Vampiros, por Kami, y ni me interesa– Le respondió con un muy leve tono de burla _*Vampiros… Ja! Como no...* _pensó observando al peliazul apagar el ordenador y acostarse en la litera vecina.

–A mi me ha parecido muy interesante, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nos encontremos con uno en el Internado… –Comento Kazemaru evitando el golpe de una almohada –Sabes que son verdad, lo sabes~–Menciono divertido sin dejar de ver la expresión que tenia su mejor amigo –¡No me mires como bicho raro!- Reprendió al peliverde antes de cubrirse con las sabanas para poder descansar, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente tendrían un día bastante agitado.

–Kazemaru… –Susurro Midorikawa repitiendo la acción del ojiambar, al notar como le miraba decidió hablar –¿Por qué crees en los Vampiros? ¿No es eso una historia para niños?– Le cuestiono sin esperar, tenia esa pregunta desde hace tiempo, desde que noto el extraño gusto de su amigo, el contrario sonrío y se sentó en su cama para responderle.

–Porque… Realmente no tengo idea, pero puedo decir que todo lo sobrenatural es… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Como deberías saber… Un vampiro es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos, ósea, de la sangre, también se les consideraría como una especie de deidad demoniaca... O eso escuche… ¡Pero no malinterpretes! A mi me gusta principalmente por el misterio que conlleva, las fascinantes historias que se pueden crear con solo un mito, y también solo por el hecho de ser algo inexplicable, maravilloso…–Y siguió susurrando palabras inentendibles para el peliverde, que solo hacia una mueca cómica, su amigo nunca cambiaria.

–Como sea, buenas noches…–Tras decir eso, y ser completamente ignorado por su amigo quien por su opinión estaba en su mundo de fantasía, se quedo dormido, y sin poder evitarlo en su mente se quedo lo hablado con anterioridad _*¿Y si es cierto lo dicho por Kazemaru? ¡No! Es que… ¿Cómo? ¡Ya! Ni se que tonterías estoy pensando, mejor, y descansa, Midorikawa, hay que hacer muchas cosas mañana… ¿Ahora estoy hablando en primera persona? Creo que me volveré loco* _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, unas miles de preguntas bombardeaban su mente y aun así no les encontraba respuesta alguna… ¿Cómo era posible? Se acerco con pasos pausados hacia el causante de su confusión, la miro con determinación y sin poder evitarlo tomo una entre sus manos, una de sus manos sostenía aquello y la otra acariciaba los suaves pétalos azules que poseían con sumo orgullo, cerró sus ojos por el repentino viento que agitaba sus cabellos ya desordenados. _

_Siguió caminando por el territorio sin saber por donde ir, solo se encontraba arboles, más otro tipo de vegetación impresionante para su vista, ese lugar era totalmente diferente a lo que conocía, nunca había estado allí. _

_Ya cansado de caminar se sentó en el tronco de un gran árbol, tomo una buena bocanada de aire y dejo en sus pies la rosa, con una delicadeza inexplicable. Teniendo sus manos libres, ordeno sus cabellos verdosos, para apoyar luego su cabeza por sobre el tronco del dicho árbol volviendo a cerrar sus orbes negras, por un momento se sintió agotado, con pesar entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una figura desconocida, su cuerpo quedo tensado y sus pupilas un poco dilatadas, mientras que su corazón latía con velocidad, como si fuera a salir de su pecho._

– _¿Q-Quien eres?– Pregunto con sumo nerviosismo, sin despegar su vista de los ojos jades del contrario, no podía articular palabra alguna por más que él quisiera, no escucho con claridad lo que el chico había dicho, pero si vio como dejaba a la vista unos pequeños pero filosos colmillos, que solo ayudaba a aumentar su miedo._

–_Eso es lo de menos… ¿No crees? Al fin de cuentas a ti no te interesa mi existencia– Susurro con voz suave, de un momento a otro la vista del peliverde se nublaba, froto sus ojos más seguía de la misma manera – ¿Te gusta?– Le pregunto en el mismo tono de antes, señalándole la rosa que estaba posaba encima de sus piernas, solo llego a asentir el contrario –Eso es bueno…– Acaricio su mejilla con descaro, una sonrisa leve se vio dibujada en el rostro del chico aun desconocido para el peliverde, y su vista no estaba a su favor._

– _¿Qué es este… lugar? –Le cuestiono de forma entrecortada, forzando su visión lo más que pudiese, sin entender el repentino cambio de estado que sufría su cuerpo, quedo unos segundos hipnotizado por el color jade de los ojos de esa persona que llamaba su atención, pero que al mismo tiempo deseaba que se alejara, no tenia un buen presentimiento al tenerle tan cerca._

–_Ya lo sabrás– Contesto esa voz, manteniendo el mismo contacto en la mejilla del chico, quien solo relajaba sus fracciones y con dificultad tenia los ojos entreabiertos._

–_Pero…– Su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle, y sus ojos sin evitarlo se iban cerrando, lo ultimo que llego a ver fue la sonrisa llena de cinismo del chico, hasta que no pudo ver nada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con la respiración agitada, quedando sentado en su litera _*¿Qué demonios fue eso?* _Dijo en su mente, pero al salir de sus pensamientos se encontró con el peliazul caminando de un lado a otro empacando – ¿Qué estas haciendo, Kazemaru?–Le pregunto viendo como paraba de caminar y fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿¡Pero que tu crees! Deberíamos de haber tenido todo listo… y tú! –Le señalo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño– Estas en cama... ¡Levántate, holgazán!– Luego de haberle lanzado lo primero que encontró, lo que termino siendo un zapato, siguió con su afán de terminar de recoger sus pertenencias–

– ¡Eres un salvaje! Yo solo preguntaba! –Le grito volteando la miraba para ver la hora _*7:00 A.M*_– ¡Son las 7! –Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para darse una ducha y cambiarse, agradeciendo en sus adentros al ojiambar por hacer organizado y empacado todo lo suyo, ya le debía una.

Llamaron a un taxi para que les llevara a su destino, cada uno tomaron sus papeles para ingresar al Internado, no podían olvidarlos, se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron alegres de lo que vendrían después, al llegar el taxi cada uno tomo asiento, dejando antes sus cosas en el maletero, Kazemaru no perdió tiempo, y saco un libro para leerlo en el transcurso del viaje, mientras que Midorikawa estaba confundido, ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño tan extraño? Entre pensamiento tras pensamiento dejo su cabeza en el vidrio de la puerta del auto, sin comprender nada de lo que tenia en mente, pero sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido, hasta que llegaran a el Internado donde estarían por un buen tiempo.

Y he aquí el comienzo de esta extraña historia, tengo que admitir que todo surgió por una idea un tanto loca, pero al final me decidi por darle una oportunidad y eso. Puede que no sea tan constante con los capítulos, dependerá de mi imaginación, también tenia pensado el hacer un Songfic pero eso quedara pausado hasta que la historia termine, o tenga tiempo.

Se la dedico a violetaotakugirl –que cree que llorare sangre por su fic, pero no! Me entristeceré eso si, pero no llorare xD- a MidorikawaxRyuuji –Te lo dije! Pero no me creíste (¿?)- y EndouKida -Porque yo si cumplo~-


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo Uno: **__**Llegada**_

–Midorikawa… Midorikawa! Despierta! –Llamaba el peliazul una y otra vez, y es que luego de haberse dormido, parecía como si no le diera la gana de despertar, y eso, estaba irritando al contrario, quien suspiro con pesar y con disimulo observo al taxista que comenzaba a enojarse, en su rostro se hizo una clara expresión de horror, y ya molesto de hacer los pocos intentos de despertar al peliverde, saco una pequeña botella de agua comprada en el camino, la cual termino encima de la cabeza de Midorikawa –Me haces pasar unas vergüenzas!..

– ¿¡Porque ha-haces eso! ¡Te haz vuelt…! –Le grito como pudo sin llegar a terminar la oración, limpiando su rostro con su camisa, para después mirarle con un obvio ceño fruncido, pero se percato del gran edificio al frente suyo, y sus maletas en la acera –Ya llegamos… ¿Verdad?

–Vaya Ryuuji… Que reflejos los tuyos…–Comento incluyendo un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras, dejando espacio para que el chico saliera del auto.

– ¡Disculpa, Ichirouta! Yo solo preguntaba… ¿Sabias?

–Pero ya no importa, mejor sal de ahí que no tenemos el día libre y hay demasiadas cosas que realizar…– Extendió su mano para ayudar a su amigo peliverde, quien acepto sin quejas, aun estaba adormilado.

–Ve tomando tus maletas… ¿Por qué trajiste tantas? Creo que tuve que tener una encima de mis pies… ¡Y para colmo tuya! –Suspiro mirando la gran cantidad de cosas que habían, esperando el ser cargadas y dirigidas a su nueva recamara, con solo mirarlas ya se arrepentía, mientras aguardaba por la respuesta del otro, este caminaba hacia las mencionadas maletas, y tomo dos de ellas, acompañada de una mochila en su espalda.

– ¿Por qué? ¡No estaremos de vacaciones, Midorikawa! Primeramente, estamos aquí para estudiar, y pasaremos… No se cuantos años, en este lugar… Por eso... Y segundo… –Se justifico con lo primero que se le paso por la mente el ojiambar, haciendo lo mismo que el de orbes negros – ¿Por donde iremos? –Indico sin despegar la vista de su compañero, quien parecía estar pensando.

– ¿Y me preguntas eso a mi? –Una leve gota adorno la sien del pelilargo por el comentario hecho– Antes que nada tenemos que ir a la Oficina del Director, luego buscar la dirección de nuestra habitación y horarios de clases, sin olvidar el número de nuestro salón –Hablo ya más serio, sin dejar de observar aquella construcción _*¿De donde se me hace tan conocida?* _Pensó para sus adentros, sin encontrar respuesta alguna para su interrogante, que al final puso caso omiso.

– ¿Te quedaras ahí parado o que?

– ¡Espérame, Kazemaru! –Salió con rapidez para poder alcanzarlo, ya se encontraba unos metros más adelante, pero tanta fue su despistes que ni cuenta se dio cuando choco con otra persona, logro escuchar el sonido de las maletas caer la suelo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y solo espero el futuro impacto que tendría al no poder estabilizarse, más nunca llego. El peliazul al voltearse y mirar lo que estaba pasando, corrió hacia donde estaba el ojinegro, mientras que este solo abrió uno de sus ojos, para ver quien le sostenía, sorpresa se llevo que por pura inercia dio un sobresalto y sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían en una situación como esa _*Esos ojos…*_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Black ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

''– _¿Q-Quien eres?– Pregunto con sumo nerviosismo, sin despegar su vista de los ojos jades del contrario, no podía articular palabra alguna por más que él quisiera, no escucho con claridad lo que el chico había dicho, pero si vio como dejaba a la vista unos pequeños pero filosos colmillos, que solo ayudaba a aumentar su miedo.''_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin de Flash Black ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ese recuerdo se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente, sin salir de su shock, se hecho unos cuantos pasos hacia detrás, bajando la mirada con nerviosismo, hasta que sus pies chocaron los las maletas tiradas en el piso – ¿Te encuentras bien?– _*Esa voz…* _Coloco sus manos en su cabeza, empezando a tener un agudo dolor en la misma– ¿Me escuchas?– _*¿Por qué… Se me hace familiar? ¿Por qué?*_ Al salir de sus constantes pensamientos, se encontró con las miradas de la figura que le había salvado y Kazemaru, mirándolo con preocupación. Aturdido se enderezo, ya dejando de tener aquel dolor en su cabeza, aun no comprendía el porque tenia aquellos cambios de estado.

– ¿Eh?– Al pensar mejor la escena que había provocado, la vergüenza sin más se apodero de él, y un sonrojo no aguardo en aparecer, tiñendo sus mejillas– ¡L-Lo siento tanto!– Articulo abochornado, incomodándose por la insistente mirada del ojijade, que solo tenia una leve sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

–No tienes porque disculparte, fue solo un accidente…

– ¡Enserio lo siento! No quería…– Tras las palabras del chico este seguía disculpándose, se encontraba bastante avergonzado, ya sabia que era distraído, pero no se imaginaba que tanto _*¡Trágame tierra! ¿¡Porque a mi!*_ Oculto su rostro entre sus manos sin saber que hacer.

–Midorikawa, si ya ha dicho que ha sido un accidente, no exageres las cosas! –Comento divertido llegando al lado de él, dejando su mano derecha por su hombro. El ojinegro sonrío calmándose de sobremanera, aun no sabia que haría si no tuviese a su mejor amigo a su lado, no tenia ni idea.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? Deben de ser nuevos… ¿O estoy equivocado?– Les cuestiono sin despegar la vista de los pelilargos, manteniéndose sereno ante la situación, amplio con suavidad su sonrisa al ver su afirmación, y pasando por al lado de Midorikawa, quien por razones no descubiertas se estremeció, tomo una de las maletas caídas con anterioridad en el suelo –Entonces acompáñenme, primero tienen que ver al Director…– Les indico con una de sus manos para que le siguieran, Kazemaru para no perder tiempo le hizo caso a la ayuda que le ofrecía el chico, pero al ver que Midorikawa se quedaba en el mismo lugar, se devolvió y le agarro la muñeca, llevándolo consigo.

Este tenia una distancia más alejada de los dos, estaba inseguro de todo eso, pero… ¿Por qué desconfiar? No le traía un buen presentimiento, desde que había chocado con él, no podía ser una casualidad que esa persona tuviera tanto parecido con la de sus sueños, con tan solo pensarlo, se le ponía la piel de gallina, odiaba esa sensación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despidieron y siguieron su camino, todo había sido perfecto en la dirección, ahora los dos traían una sonrisa impecable en el rostro, el peliverde hasta revoloteaba de la felicidad en el camino a su nueva habitación.

– ¿Vez que no fue tan malo? Compartiremos habitación, no te libraras de mi~–Indico ampliando su sonrisa maliciosamente, tenia muchos planes para hacerle a su amigo, no desperdiciaría el tiempo, para nada.

–No se si pensar que es algo bueno o malo– Pero al ver el rostro del tez morena y sus expresiones, contesto su pregunta – ¿Dime Kami-sama, que te he hecho yo para merecer esto? – Miro hacia el cielo mientras hablaba, como si una respuesta se le seria dada por el mismo, escucho una risa burlona, y suspiro.

–No exageres, sabes que todo eso es mentira… Creo… No aseguro nada– Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a acomodar la mochila en sus espaldas antes entrar a otro edificio, donde estarían las habitaciones.

Quedaron impactados por la cantidad de puertas que encontraron _*¿Esto es solo un pasillo?* _pensaron en conjunto, y con temor avanzaron, pudieron ver como algunos estudiantes se instalaban, conversaban con otros o sencillamente caminaban hacia otra dirección, pero lo que pudieron asegurar, es que tenían miradas encima de ellos, Midorikawa froto su sien con enojo, y tomo una buena bocanada de aire, haciendo el sumo intento de ignorar esas miradas, necesitaba ignorarlas.

–Kazemaru…– Llamo al peliazul, parando en seco en una puerta, el mencionado, quien estaba distraído mirando su alrededor y termino chocando con su espalda – ¡Llegamos!– Con velocidad luz saco unas llaves que fueron dadas, no sin antes mirar el numero de la habitación, abriendo la puerta y examinando el interior, haciendo un ademan al ojiambar para que se quedara donde estaba.

– ¿Midorikawa, que pasa?– Le cuestiono extrañado por su repentina actitud, pero al verle voltearse y sonreírle, quito cualquier otra idea que estaba en su mente, dando con la conclusión más obvia –Eres un tonto…

– ¡Me quedo con la litera de la ventana! ¡Lo exijo!

–Como quieras… ¡Oye!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya había llegado en el Internado, con cada uno en sus recamaras, el silencio inundaba todo el territorio, incluyendo el Edificio de los Dormitorios, ahí, ya se encontraba durmiendo el peliverde aun sin encontrar una posición cómoda en la que estar, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su litera. Abrió los ojos, despertando por el constante movimiento que el mismo hacia, froto sus ojos para confirmar que se encontraba en ese lugar, sonrío complicado al poder logrado su meta, así que ya más tranquilo, se recostó para poder conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Suspiro profundamente, aspirando el exquisito olor a rosas que inundaban el ambiente, hasta que al salir de sus pensamientos dio con la conclusión que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la otra vez, con exactitud sentado bajo el árbol, sus hojas se movían al compas del viento que sin dudas estaba presente, alzo su vista admirando el cielo despejado, tapando su rostro de los rayos de sol que chocaban con su rostro sin importar lo molesto que se le hiciera, apoyo su mano en el pasto para poder levantarse, teniendo ese extraño malestar de pesadez en todo el cuerpo, miro su entorno y sin poder evitarlo se encontró con la rosa azul que antes había tomado, no podía dejarla ahí, se agacho y la sostuvo con la misma delicadeza que antes, todo estaba igual de tranquilo._

–_Esto sin dudas es sospechoso… ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto con una gran intriga en su interior, sus dudas no habían sido resueltas con la escena de la otra vez –Necesito ver más…_

_Al enderezarse, se encontró con un edificio notoriamente viejo, una gran estructura de piedra y otros materiales resistentes que no pudo identificar el ojinegro, poso sus dos manos sobre el gran portón que daba acceso al interior, y de un solo empujón lo abrió, dando a la vista un largo pasillo lleno de polvo, lámparas rotas en sus paredes, todo al típico estilo gótico y victoriano. Sin estar seguro, se dio paso hacia adentro, donde todo comenzaba a verse cada vez más oscuro, hasta llegar al punto de que no se podía ver nada, se quedo paralizado, sin saber que hacer._

–_No se porque– Su voz resonó en todo el entorno, haciendo eco –Me acabo de recordar un proverbio que decía… ''La curiosidad termino matando al gato''– Susurro, pero luego tocio por la cantidad de polvo al pisar, dando a entender la poca limpieza que había allí._

– _¿Por qué estas aquí?– Fue cuestionado por una voz que llego a sus oídos, sin poder ser ignorada por el chico, que buscaba al responsable, su visión no le ayudaba en nada, se sentía encerrado e imposibilitado a ver, como un ciego, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de sus mente y cada una de las acciones que hacia, aunque al final, termino por no hacer ningún movimiento, para evitar tropezarse con algo y caer._

–_No deberías de estar aquí, no tienes nada que buscar en este sitio…–La voz volvió a insistir, se notaba el enojo en el tono de habla que poseía._

–_No es mi culpa tener estos sueños, yo no he deseado el estar aquí! –Espeto hacia una dirección cualquiera, alzando su tono de voz._

–_Tampoco no es mi culpa que… Seas tan interesante…–Contesto el desconocido hacia el peliverde, llegando a un punto de estar justo tras su espalda, por pura inercia, vio como el contrario se tensaba, y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en su rostro oculto por la oscuridad del salón que se encontraban –No es mi culpa…– Le tomo del brazo, haciendo que se volteara y quedando apegado a su cuerpo, el otro no se inmutaba, estaba nervioso, y sabia que los nulos intentos que podía hacer por separarse no funcionaria, y otra cosa era, aunque no lo quisiera admitir… Que estuviera complacido por su cercanía._

– _¿Por qué?– Pregunto en un susurro, se le era imposible razonarlo que estaba pasando en esos mismos segundos, inconsciente de sus acciones, dejo sus manos en el hombro de la persona en frente, los cuales encontró por el tacto._

–_No es necesario que lo sepas ahora…–Le respondió volviendo a acariciar su mejilla con el mismo descaro que lo había hecho antes, le agradaba el hacerlo y para su opinión, no había resistencia por parte del pelilargo –Pero… Juro que te lo diré, pero no puedes saber quien soy, no aun– Tomo el mentón del peliverde para acercar su rostro al suyo con velocidad sorprendente._

– _¿Por qué y-yo?– Ya estaba seguro de que todo eso estaba llegando a un extremo, no podía evitar el corresponder a las acciones que hacia, su cuerpo no estaba decidido a hacer caso a lo que pensaba, entrecerró sus ojos incomodándose por la dificultad que tenia para mantener sus ojos abiertos, escucho una risa divertida antes de sentir un agradable contacto en su cabellera._

– _¿No lo he dicho antes? Eres interesante para mí…–Hizo una leve pausa y le siguió acariciando su cabellera– Eso es lo único que tienes que saber_

–_No entiendo…_

–_Es lo de menos, por ahora… Ya deja de hacerte tantas preguntas, no te sofoques con ellas– La voz le hablo de nuevo, dejando ver el color jade de sus ojos, haciendo que la curiosidad inundara por completo su conciencia. Pero como si por cosas de la vida fuera, callo en los brazos de el desconocido, quien le tomo sin problema alguno, y entonces el salón fue iluminado, mostrando lo que vendría siendo un Living de época pasada, los muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas sucias con manchas grises, ahora, se podía ver el físico de aquella persona, que se caracterizaba nada más y nada menos que, por su pálida piel._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara~~

¡Por fin he acabo el primer capitulo! –Feliz de la vida- Sinceramente no he quedado muy convencido, tal vez porque lo he acabado días después de lo programado, puesto que tenia pensado publicarlo un día después del prologo... Pero aquí esta. Los comentarios son lo único que me motiva a seguir... ¡Gracias por su sintonía!~ (?)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: **__**Confusión**_

_¿Por qué estaba sintiendo su cuerpo tan pesado? ¿Quién era la persona que le sostenía? Juraba que si tuviera que depender de su mismo para caminar, caería de lleno en el suelo, pero de alguna u otra manera agradecía la ayuda que estaba recibiendo. _

_Su visión solo le ayudaba a ver parte del rostro de aquella persona, estaba siendo trasladado por otros pasillos de esa gran instalación, mientras su mente era llenada de preguntas que como se le estaba siendo común, no tenían ninguna respuesta, era frustrante el no saber nada, pero como había escuchado antes, tenia que esperar, no sabia porque emanaba un aire de confianza al hablar con dicha persona, que aun no conocía si quiera su rostro. Y ahora que estaba comenzando a razonar, notaba como ''la figura'' que le traía cargado no se había percatado de que estaba despierto, así estaba mejor para él._

– _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no hablas?_

_*¡Demonios... ¿Cómo supo?* Pensó el peliverde alzando su vista, quitando su mano de donde la tenia puesta para sostenerse, siendo ese lugar el hombro del chico, quien parecía no importarle el peso que cargaba, con curiosidad miraba hacia todos los lados posibles, pero solo había oscuridad, por unos segundos sintió fuertes temblores predominar en su cuerpo, y sin poder hacer nada más se sostuvo con fuerza a aquella persona, siendo la única que estaba presente, solo cerró sus ojos, asustado. _

_Con sus ojos cerrados aprecio que el nuevo lugar donde se encontraban estaba iluminado, abrió sus ojos ante aquel detalle y confirmo que se encontraban en una recamara, más intentaba controlar todos y cada uno de los comentarios que estaba seguro que quería decir, dejo que se le posaba encima de la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en medio de todo el espacio de la habitación, rodeado de un silencio incomodo, termino por hablar._

– _¿Ya me dirás?– Pregunto sin dejar de mirar al frente, no entendía el porque no quería mirar hacia el lado en el que estaba el chico... ¿Acaso no evadía? Quería pensar que no era así, aunque admitía que tenía miedo, aun sabiendo que podría verle completamente, o eso pensaba, ya que la luz que iluminaba la habitación era muy fuerte, sin llegar a ser molesta a sus ojos._

–_No– Había sido más que claro en su respuesta, odiaba los rodeos, y esa no era una excepción por más que no quisiera actuar como lo hacia con el peliverde._

_Pero su respuesta solo hizo que la paciencia de Midorikawa se acabara, solo se cruzo de brazos y le miro con el ceño fruncido – ¿¡Pero porque no! ¡Lo haz prometido! –Grito alterado intentando parase de la cama, más se le fue impedido por unos brazos, que le dejaron sentado ahí._

–_Dije que lo haría, eso lo admito, pero no en que momento, así que tendrás que esperarte un poco.. ¿Tan molesto es eso para ti? –Dijo acercando una de sus manos hacia la larga cabellera verde, y con la misma delicadeza los revolvió._

_Ladeo el rostro sin pensar ante cada una de las caricias que le estaba proporcionado, en el tiempo que tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y aquella cómoda posición, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, sin percatarse aun de la cara del ojijade, más era lo que menos le importaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en verle? No sabía si le podía hacer algo o no, pero tenia que confiar en el, era eso o tener siempre a alguien que no conocía si quiera su rostro. En un momento término por cerrar sus ojos, esa sensación de agotamiento había venido de repente, pero ahora no tenía excusas para sobresaltarse, tenía un extraño buen humor encima y le agradaba._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente fue abriendo uno de sus ojos, todo parecía estar de igual forma, eso le calmo de una u otra manera, miro el rostro de su amigo quien se encontraba dormido, río al darse cuenta del desorden que poseía su litera, pero no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo ya que siempre era así.

–Tal parece que el señor perfección tiene un defecto~–Canturreorecostándose otra vez, pero antes de cerrar los ojos noto algo entre su mesa de noche, estiro sus brazos para encender la lámpara.

–Una… ¿Rosa Azul?

Quedo aquella interrogante en su memoria por mucho tiempo, hasta que pasaran los minutos y nada, al lado de esta una nota, al tomarla un olor en particular inundo sus fosas nasales, un olor parecido a frutas que le agradaba de sobremanera, más dio un sobresalto al escuchar una risa burlona a su lado, encontrándose con Kazemaru quien sostenía en sus manos la rosa, un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas sin motivo y desvió el rostro, para no ver de seguro, la malévola sonrisa que se comenzaba dibujar en el rostro de su amigo.

– ¿Y esto? ¿Ya tienes un pretendiente tan rápido?~ –Dijo en burla acariciando uno de los suaves pétalos –Y mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo pudo llegar esto aquí?

– ¿Pero que te pasa? Claro que no! No hemos asistido ni siquiera a clases, tal parece que el no dormir te esta causando problemas… ¿O es que los vampiros te lavaron el cerebro?

Era una gran duda la que inundaba el ambiente en esos mismos instantes, habían jurado que todo estaba cerrado y si por eso estaba esa rosa allí, ¿Por qué no escucharon nada? Porque lo más obvio era que por lo menos un ruido hubiera resonado en esas cuatro paredes, todo era tan extraño en ese lugar.

Midorikawa noto la gran emoción que reflejaba su amigo peliazul, por lo que solo pudo mirarlo como si de un bicho raro se tratase, aun no comprendía el porque tenia ese extraño gusto hacia lo sobrenatural, y tal vez, solo tal vez, si llegaba a tener una respuesta, estaba cien por ciento seguro que no le interesaría, de por si demasiado era la historia que le había contado antes sobre ese Instituto, Academia o Internado, no tenia lógica alguna los sucesos que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo ''_un_ _ser de la oscuridad_'' ''_un alma corrompida por el mal_''

–Kazemaru… ¿Realmente crees que los Vampiros puedan llegar a existir? –Tenia que escuchar algún tipo de explicación o respuesta inteligente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por más que su mentalidad no llegara a cambiar.

–Depende de cómo lo veas tú… Piensa un momento… Si hay tantos animales extraños sin descubrir, la evolución de las especies o hasta simplemente el hecho de que los humanos sean considerados ''superiores'', ¿Por qué no podrían los vampiros existir? Son cosas que nadie sabe que existen y los que creen tener conocimientos de aquello piensan que solo es una mentira, pocas escrituras antiguas revelan los secretos detrás de aquel ''mito'', el ser humano siempre esta de lado de lo explicable… ¿Qué crees que pasaría si todos supieran que los Vampiros existen? Se darán cuenta de que se les seria arrebatado el puesto de ''ser superior'' en el mundo, porque estos seres tendrían más ventaja… ¿No es lógico?

–Es lógico... Tienes toda la razón… –No supo que más decir ante la explicación del contrario, estaba sorprendido, y se podía dar a entender en su rostro, mientras que solo el mencionado sonrío tranquilamente y desordeno los cabellos de su amigo constantemente, y es que era divertido dejar a su amigo tan incrédulo.

–Si vieras tu rostro... ¡Parece como si hubieras visto un monstruo!

Midorikawa solo pudo enrojecer por el comentario hecho, mientras se acercaba a su amigo para hacer lo mismo que había hecho con su cabello con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, que desapareció sustituyéndolo por risas de parte de los dos, era bueno el tener momentos así con el otro chico, que era como su hermano.

Pasados un par de minutos, los dos decidieron por volver a conciliar el sueño sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrían sus primeras clases y no estaban dispuestos a llegar tarde, siendo una de las cosas que estaban ansiosos por cambiar. El peliverde volteo el rostro hacia la litera del peliazul quien parecía ya estar dormido, solo pudo reír para si mismo, suspiro y se volteo, quedando boca arriba pegando su vista en el techo, más luego fue dirigida hacia donde reposaba la rosa, encima de un libro sobre su mesa de noche, estiro una de sus manos para tomar la misma y verla.

–Esto es totalmente fuera de lo normal… Esta rosa… ¡Ya estoy confundido!

– ¿Podrías bajar el tono de voz? Hay personas a tu lado que desean dormir…

Solo atino a callarse mientras observaba con determinación aquella rosa en sus manos, y sin poder evitarlo una serie de imágenes se hicieron presente en su mente, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Ese sueño que había tenido antes, todo el asunto le estaba dando vueltas su cabeza.

_*¿Por qué cuando sueño, siento como si estuviese en el lugar? Es como si lo sintiera tan real… ¿Y quien es esa persona? Su voz se me hace totalmente conocida pero no tengo ni idea de quien podría provenir...*_ Pensó devolviendo con suavidad su cabellera verde, hundió su rostro en la almohada y decidió el dormir, solo para no tener que pensar en tantas cosas que al final solo provocaban un dolor de cabeza.

Pero una cosa era cierta, tenia que descubrir quien era esa persona que aparecía frecuentemente en sus sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin! Luego de tanta pelea con este capitulo lo complete~

Pido una gran disculpa a quienes hice esperar tanto por la conti -Aunque se que nadie lee mi fic, aun así lucho por escribir (?)- Sus comentarios ayudan a esta pobre persona a escribir.. ¡Es que es mucho pedir un simple ''Esta genial! Espero conti'' Parece que si e.e!

Dedicado a todos los que leen, pero principalmente a las mismas personas de siempre.. MidorikawaxRyuuji, Violetaotrakugirl y EndouKida~~


End file.
